Accio Harry Potter!
by Gylliweed
Summary: OS. Slash HP/DM! " Mais surtout Blaise, si il existait un sort pour que Potter soit à mes pieds, alors il remplacerait haut la main l'Accio... "
1. Accio

**_Disclaimer :_** L'histoire, les persos, et tout et tout sont à JKRowling.

_**Avertissements :**_ Slash HP/DM (Mayou va lentement, mais sûrement vers le lemon. Dans 3 ans peut être, j'arriverai à en faire un! xD)

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Voili voilou, je vous poste cet OS, petit, niais, et très très ridicule --' Mais j'ai quand même beaucoup aimé l'écrire! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture! :)

HDHDHDHDHD

Bip. Bip. Bip.

-Accio réveil! ordonna une voix ferme.

L'objet traversa la pièce doucement, et vint atterrir dans les mains de Draco Malfoy. Celui l'éteignit, et s'étira souplement, avant de sortir de son lit.

Le Prince des Serpentards traversa avec grâce sa chambre personnelle, pour gagner sa salle de bain. Ses vêtements tombèrent au sol, et l'eau de la douche se mit à couler sur son corps. Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux, et il ferma le robinet cinq minutes plus tard.

-Accio Serviette!

Il prit avec un sourire le tissu et entreprit de se sécher.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes parfait aujourd'hui.

Draco se retourna vers le miroir magique accroché au mur, et lui (où plutôt, se) lança un sourire satisfait. Bien entendu, il était parfait tous les jours.

-Accio vêtements!

Le blond s'habilla rapidement, enfilant le pantalon noir et la chemise blanche qui le rendait tellement _banal_. Il avait à peine fini de serrer sa cravate verte et argent, que des coups furent frappés à sa porte.

-DRAY! J'avais raison tu es encore en retard!

-Tais toi Blaise! Un Malfoy n'est..

-...jamais en retard, je sais, pouffa la voix de son ami.

Il ouvrit la porte, et commença à sortir.

-Draco?

-Quoi encore!?

-Je sais bien que les Malfoys sont parfaits, hein; mais je crois que tu as oublié ton sac de cours.

Et Draco lança un "Accio sac de cours", avec un sourire victorieux. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu es un vrai gamin. Et quand enfin cesseras-tu d'utiliser ce sort à tout bout de champ?

-Jamais! Il est normal que ce je veux, je l'ai. Et vite, si possible.

Son ami ne put que lever les yeux au ciel en souriant, avant de suivre le blond pour le petit déjeuner.

-D'ailleurs, continua à monologuer Draco, c'est un peu dommage que _tout_ ne puisse pas être attrapé grâce à ce sortilège. Tu imagines?! Un "Accio", et plus besoin de devoir séduire les conquêtes pour le soir même!

Blaise n'écoutait même plus le blond, son attention venait d'être attirée par un groupe de Gryffondors, celui là même qui rendait la vie à Poudlard moins ennuyeuse.

-Mais surtout Blaise, si il existait un sort pour que Potter soit à mes pieds, alors il remplacerait haut la main l'Accio dans ma liste des sortilèges préférés.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, Malfoy! s'écria l'adolescent en question.

Le blond éclata de rire, et suivit les rouges et or pour le petit déjeuner. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils arrivaient à peu près à tous s'entendre. Enfin, c'était surtout à cause de Blaise qui..Draco eut une grimace en voyant qu'il devrait encore s'asseoir avec les Gryffondors, et qu'il aurait sûrement à supporter la vue de son meilleur ami et de la belette se dévorant la bouche; qui était donc la raison de l'entente des deux groupes.

Mais il y avait entre Harry et Draco un petit truc de leur ancienne 'relation' qui persistait. Harry adorait toujours lancer quelques piques au blond, qui lui répondait avec un sourire moqueur, pourtant différent de celui qu'il portait auparavant. Mais pour Draco, ce qu'il ressentait était légèrement différent...

-Pas trop dur d'être avec les Gryffondors, Malfoy?

-Il fallait bien quelqu'un d'assez courageux pour oser venir manger à la table de l'autre, _Harry, _répliqua la blond.

Et avec un sourire, ils se mirent à manger, décidant qu'ils avaient enfin bien commencé la journée.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula calmement, les Gryffondors se préparant mentalement pour le prochain cours de Potion qu'ils auraient les deux heures suivantes. Seuls Blaise et Ron semblaient en être heureux, puisqu'ils se voyaient donc plus longtemps. Ils se dirigèrent (presque) tous à contrecoeur vers les cachots.

-Aujourd'hui, pas un mot! dit de sa voix sombre Rogue, alors que le cours venait tout juste de commencer; vous allez tous me faire une potion de Sangrille, alors ne perdez pas votre temps; au boulot!

Les rouges et ors soupirèrent ; si Rogue avait décidé de les laisser faire seuls, il n'y aurait pas trop de points retirés aujourd'hui.

Alors que tous les élèves se levèrent pour aller chercher leurs ingrédients, Draco se contenta de lança un petit 'Accio ingrédients!' pour que sa table soit recouverte de divers choses gluantes et colorées.

-Tu ne peux pas te lever Draco?

-Bien sur que non, les Malfoys n'ont pas à se fatiguer pour si peu!

Et Harry passa devant sa table, et d'un geste de la main, emporta avec lui tous les ingrédients du blond en riant.

-Les Potters non plus alors, ne doivent pas trop se fatiguer!

Draco lui tira la langue puérilement, et relança le sortilège, pour enfin pouvoir commencer la potion de Rogue.

...

Une heure plus tard, le monde ne se résumait plus pour chacun qu'à son chaudron et à son manuel. Même les Serpentards transpiraient, et Draco avait du enlever sa cape, et déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Seule Hermione remarqua qu'il l'avait fait juste après que Harry avait enlevé sa cravate, et que le blond semblait avoir un très chaud soudainement. Mais la brune était à un moment cruciale de sa potion, et c'était bien plus important que les agissements étranges de Malfoy.

Celui ci avait maintenant finit la troisième grande étape de la potion, et il avait enfin deux minutes pour souffler. Alors, discrètement, il sortit sa baguette de son sac, pour la pointer vers un brun au yeux verts qui ne se doutait de rien.

-Accio amour de Harry Potter, chuchota t-il.

Comme d'habitude, rien ne laissa transparaître sur le visage du brun qu'il avait sentit les effets du sortilège. Avec un sourire amer, il reprit sa potion où il l'avait laisser.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs, continuait-il de lancer ce sort tous les jours? C'était parfaitement idiot! Quoique, le fait d'aimer Potter n'était pas en soi, un signe d'équilibre mental... Et puis, il voulait qu'Harry lui donne son amour par lui même. Parce que ce n'était pas en essayant de l'avoir de cette façon que Draco allait beaucoup avancer...

Au bout des deux heures, ils jetèrent un sort de conservation sur leur chaudron, pour la finir au prochain cours.

Draco prit son sac, et sortit à la suite de Blaise, et de la troupe de Gryffondor. Après un dernier signe, ils se séparèrent. Les Serpentards allaient en métamorphose avec les Serdaigles, et les Gryffondors avaient Botanique.

-Aller Blaise, tu va le revoir pour le repas! lui dit gentiment Draco.

Mais son meilleur ami était vraiment d'une humeur exécrable lorsqu'il s'agissait de se séparer de son petit ami. Alors il répliqua vertement :

-Oh Dray, toi aussi tu es toujours frustré à l'idée de ne plus voir Harry, alors pas de leçon!

Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit qu'en voyant la tête du blond.

-Tu ...comment tu sais?! s'étrangla t-il.

-C'est évident, tu le cherche tout le temps des yeux, et tes réactions changent complètement ; comme si sa présence t'affectait même inconsciemment, fit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Draco ne sut pas trop comment réagir, alors il resta planté debout dans le couloir, heureusement presque vide.

-Rho Dray fais pas ta chochotte, soupira Blaise, de toute façon je ne l'ai dit à personne. Même pas à Ron! Aller on va être en retard en cours!

Mais il du tout de même prendre le bras du blond lors du trajet, ce qui le réveilla un peu.

-C'est bon Blaise je ne suis pas débile non plus!

-Bien sur que si puisque tu ne fais rien pour avoir Potter, rit le métis.

Draco grommela quelque chose sur un 'Accio raté', et Blaise sursauta.

-Non?! Tu as vraiment jeté un Accio à Potter?

Le blond le regarda d'un air penaud, se qui calma son ami.

-On en reparle ce soir, dit il en entrant dans la classe. Tu va voir, on va le faire flancher ton Ryry!

HDHDHDHD

Le soir, après un bon repas avec les Gryffondors, nos deux Serpentards réfléchissaient...

Enfin, _Blaise_ réfléchissait, parce que Draco était surtout occupé à se lamenter sur lui même, allongé sur le lit de sa chambre de Préfet en Chef.

-Blaiiise j'en peux plus! geignait le blond. Pourquoi toi tu sors avec la belette, et moi...

-Il s'appelle Ron! le coupa son ami. Et si tu te taisais, j'arriverais peut être à trouver quelque chose pour te sortir du célibat.

Draco grogna, avant d'attraper sa baguette et de lancer un "Accio chocolat" qui fit voler à travers la pièce de quoi le faire taire.

La soirée continua donc ainsi ; Blaise silencieux, tentant de toute ses forces de penser à un moyen efficace de réunir les deux anciens ennemis. Et Draco, également silencieux, se demandant si il devait, ou non, continuer à manger son chocolat en poudre préféré, quitte à ne plus en avoir le lendemain...

-Enfin Dray, tu n'arrêtera jamais de manger ce truc immonde?! Tu vas devenir énorme si tu continu...

-Les Malfoys ne grossissent pas Blaise, commenta Draco. Je ne prendrai donc pas un gramme, sache le.

-Oui c'est ça, gloussa l'autre. Tu ne diras plus ça le jour où tu sera gros comme une vache ; et Potter ne voudra plus de toi.

-Accio livre de potions!

Et Draco attrapa l'objet au vol, avant de l'abattre avec force sur la tête de son soit disant meilleur ami.

-Aïe! Non mais ça va pas la tête?

-La mienne est okay, sussura le blond, mais toi, tu aura un joli bleu dans pas longtemps.

Il ne put capter que quelques mots de ce que grogna alors Blaise, comme "susceptible" ou "on verra bien...". Mais Draco, dans sa grande mansuétude, préféra laisser Blaise en vie.

-Dray, c'est quoi ce regard?

-J'ai un plan Blaizounet, et je vais avoir besoin de toi pour le réussir.

A cet instant, Blaise se dit qu'il ne manquait que le rire gras, et Draco pourrait être un parfait psychopathe.

HDHDHDHD

-Je fais ça uniquement parce que je t'aime, tu le sais Dray?

-Et parce que je suis un Malfoy, ajouta le susnommé.

-Si tu le dis...

-Chut! souffla Draco, il arrive.

Un silhouette s'avançait dans la pénombre, et le blond se cacha dans un renfoncement du mur, tandis que Blaise toujours honteux de ce qu'il faisait, avança à la rencontre de la personne.

-Excusez moi, je...je suis perdu, dit t-il d'une voix étrange.

Draco s'empêcha de justesse d'éclater de rire face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Blaise avait pris des affaires à Parkinson, et s'était habillé en fille, pour ne pas se faire reconnaître. La personne en face de lui, qui était Harry Potter, ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à la phrase de cette étrange...fille. Si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Mais le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin se reprit bien vite,et proposa aimablement à Blaise de le ramener devant la Grande Salle, d'où il, pardon _elle_, pourrait retrouver son chemin.

Draco les regarda partir anxieusement, avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à laisser faire Blaise, et de l'attendre en se rongeant les ongles.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu trois heures avant d'entendre enfin les pas de son meilleur ami. Il semblait d'ailleurs assez énervé.

-Ca c'est mal passé? demanda un Draco très stréssé.

-Ooh non, tout s'est passé comme prévu, répondit Blaise sarcastiquement. Avant de partir, il a même dit "j'ai beaucoup aimé parler avec vous mademoiselle"! J'étais mortifié Dray! Tu ne me fera plus jamais faire une chose pareil!

-Mais est ce que ça a marché?

-Pas vraiment...

-Rho te fais pas prier Blaise, s'agaça le blond.

-Pour ce que j'ai du faire... fit il en enlevant sa perruque rousse. En fait, je n'ai rien appris de spécial, c'est tout.

-C'est à dire?

-J'ai fait la niaise : "votre copine doit être chanceuse pour avoir un copain aussi gentil que vous.".

A ces mots, Blaise se tapa la tête contre le mur en murmurant "quelle honte, mais quelle honte!". Mais il continua :

-Enfin, il m'a répondu qu'il était célibataire, mais qu'il espérait quand même être assez bien pour son futur _copain_. C'est tout, on est arrivé juste après, conclut le métis.

Que devait il penser de ça? Draco regarda vaguement son meilleur ami se changer, enfilant ses vrais vêtements. Au moins, il savait que le brun était gay, même si il s'en doutait tout de même un peu.

-Tu crois que j'ai une chance Blaise?

-En tout cas, tu es celui qui en a le plus pour faire tomber notre Héros.

-Tu crois? s'excita t-il, avant de bailler.

-Oh oui! Mais on va dormir maintenant, j'en peux plus de tes plans! s'exclama Blaise en partant.

-...Je veux bien moi, mais la salle commune est de l'autre côté.

Le métis poussa un nouveau soupir, cette fois ci, amusé.

-Dray, je n'aurais pas du dire "dormir" ; disons que toi tu va aller te coucher, mais moi, je vais au dortoir des Gryffondors ce soir.

Malgré la jalousie du blond, il rit de sa méprise. Quel chanceux ; il verrait sûrement Harry en pyjama...peut être même _torse nu._

-Dray efface moi cet air étrange de ton visage, pouffa Blaise, je ne mate jamais Potter alors que j'ai Ron avec moi.

-Que de mauvais goûts, grimaça Draco. Mais bonne nuit, essaye quand même de dormir un peu.

Blaise eut un sourire, et partit de son côté, alors que Draco prenait la direction de sa chambre.

Une fois dans ses appartements, le blond s'affala sur son lit. Quelle soirée tout de même! Son plan n'avait pas marché, mais ils avaient tout de même bien rient. Et il lui restait encore plusieurs mois avant la fin de l'année pour tenter de conquérir Harry.

Il s'endormit avec une drôle d'impression, comme si dans la journée du lendemain, quelque chose d'important allait arriver.

HDHDHDHD

.Bip.

-Accio réveil!

Le réveil vient doucement se poser dans les mains de Draco Malfoy. La routine quoi.

Comme d'habitude, Draco n'était pas prêt lorsque Blaise arriva (il devait être rentré depuis seulement dix minutes de chez les Gryffondors. ). Et évidemment, Draco lui dit que les Malfoys n'étaient jamais en retard, mais que les Zabinis avaient la sale manie d'arriver plus tôt que prévu.

Dans la grande salle, au milieu des Gryffondors, Draco et Harry se dirent bonjour à leur façon.

-Tu as une sale tête ce matin Draco.

-Mais c'est parce que j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit Harry, répliqua la blond en souriant.

Bien sur, il ne précisa pas qu'il avait réellement rêvé d'Harry cette nuit, mais avec moins de vêtements qu'à l'accoutumée...

Les autres attendirent sagement qu'ils eurent fini, avant de commencer à parler. Les deux princes de Poudlard mangèrent eux en silence, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Le mercredi était une belle journée pour les Sepentards et les Gryffondors, puisqu'ils n'avaient que Défenses contre les Forces du Mal en commun, avant d'avoir leur journée libre.

Ce fut Hermione qui donna le signal de départ pour le cours, et les autres suivirent naturellement ; sauf Blaise et Ron, qui devaient se lâcher pour marcher dans les couloirs. Draco n'aimait pas quand ils essayaient de marcher, leurs bouches soudées ; quoique, ça lui donnait l'occasion de se moquer d'eux avec Harry...

La troupe arriva vite en cours, et ils s'installèrent tous en attendant le professeur.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était Remus qui avait repris son ancien poste, et personne n'y avait trouvé à redire. Le seul souhait des parents étant que leurs enfants soient bien préparés, et peu importe par qui.

Oui, les mentalités ont bien évoluées avec la Grande Guerre, se dit Draco en s'asseyant à côté de son brun, qui lui offrit le plus beau des sourires.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se mettre ensemble lors de ce cours, car ils étaient tous les deux les élèves les plus puissants de la classe, au niveau de leur potentiel magique. Ce qui donnait d'ailleurs dans les cours pratiques, une explosion de sortilèges qui finissait toujours par attirer l'attention de la classe.

Malheureusement pour Draco, la leçon du jour était purement théorique. Et le blond commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer...

Il sortit alors sa baguette, et s'amusa à lancer quelques petits sorts sur les objets proches.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Draco? lui demanda son voisin lorsque leur manuel commença à leur montrer des images bien peu conventionnelles.

-Je m'ennuie...

-Essaye de t'ennuyer autrement qu'en m'empêchant de suivre le cours, souffla t-il en redonnant au livre son aspect original grâce à un coup de baguette.

...

-Draco!

-Mais je m'ennuie vraiment là!

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ensorcelé ma plume et lui faire écrire toutes ses _choses_! Regarde ça: "Draco est une bête au pieu", "Les Malfoys sont magnifiques", j'en passe et des meilleures!

-Oh, fit Draco avec un regard apréciateur, j'aime bien cette plume. Il faut croire qu'elle a bon goût.

Lui jetant un regard féroce, Harry prit sa baguette, et lança un sort à la plume de Draco qui soudain, se mit à écrire toute seule. Le blond se pencha vers sa feuille.

-"Les Potters sont peut être moins beaux, mais ils sont plus puissants", je t'emmerde Potter! "Et puis Harry Potter est la plus grande bête de sexe de Poudlard!".

Là, Draco faillit s'étouffer. Puis il commença à rire le plus bas possible, parce que Remus approchait.

-Toi! Potter tu es encore vierge!

-Tu en es sur Draco? lui demanda le brun, moqueur.

-Quoi?! ...Non attends c'est pas vrai? Tu es censé être un puceau timide et sans expérience!

-Sache que si tu demandais à certaines personnes, elles te diraient tout le contraire. Tu peux aller voir Ginny, ou Parvati, Dean également...

-Quoi parce qu'il y en a pleins en plus?

-Mr Malfoy! Avez vous un commentaire à faire sur le cours? demanda Lupin.

Draco baissa la tête, son cerveau lancé à pleine allure. Harry, magnifique. Harry, sexy. Harry; gay...

-Harry...

-Quoi? Tu es si choqué que ça?

-Mais non! Ca fait bizarre c'est tout. Merlin, si j'avais su, rajouta t-il pour lui même.

-Tu as dit quoi?

-Hm? Oh rien, c'est pas grave.

Il ne vit pas le regard peiné que Harry lui lança, trop sonné pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. D'autres que lui avaient eut le droit d'avoir Harry, au moins pour une soirée! Cela le mettait très en colère; mais au moins, il savait maintenant qu'il avait peut être une chance.

La cloche sonna, et lorsqu'il voulut parler au brun; Draco eut à peine le temps de dire un mot que celui ci était déjà dehors, avec Ron (qui avait lâché Blaise un moment), et Hermione

Draco capta le regard inquisiteur de la brune sur son meilleur ami, puis vit qu'avec un soupir triste, elle lui fit un signe de la tête. Harry s'en alla alors, sûrement pour brouiller du noir devant le lac.

-Que se passe t-il? demanda le blond en se dirigeant vers la Gryffondor. Je peux y aller?

-Je pense que tu devrais le laisser seul Draco, lui dit-elle doucement.

Comment ça le laisser?! Et puis, qui était-elle pour lui donner des ordres à _lui_, un Malfoy?!

Et c'est donc par pur esprit de contradiction, et non parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Harry Potter, qu'il lui tourna le dos, pour se diriger vers le parc de Poudlard. Il savait exactement où le brun s'était assis, au pied du grand chêne qui faisait face au lac.

Et encore une fois, il eut raison lorsqu'il vit, dix minutes plus tard, la silhouette d'Harry adossée à l'arbre.

-Harry?

Draco s'approcha, et il vit clairement le brun essuyer des larmes rapidement, avant de se retourner vers lui.

-Oh, Draco. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Je passais pas là, fit-il vaguement, et toi? Pourquoi es tu parti si vite après le cours?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas trop, j'avais envie d'être seul... Je vais sûrement y aller d'ailleurs, Ron et Hermione-

-Stop! cria Draco en poussant sur ses épaules pour qu'il se rassoit. Lui même s'assit contre le chêne. Alors, qu'arrive t-il à notre Héros?

Harry eut un rire sans joie qui pinça le coeur du blond. Il n'aimait pas vraiment voir le brun dans cet état ; il voulait simplement le prendre dans ses bras, au moins pour redonner à ses yeux cette étincelle qu'il aimait tant.

-Tu sais Draco, je ne suis pas simplement le Sauveur du monde Sorcier.

-Alors là Harry, si il y a bien quelqu'un dans cette école qui le sait, c'est moi!

-C'est vrai, rit Harry franchement, tu es le seul à oser me tenir tête aussi.

-C'est normal, dit Draco en gonflant la poitrine, je suis un Malfoy. Et il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller à ce que tu n'ai pas la grosse tête... C'est pour ça que tu es là tout seul à déprimer?

-Entre autre...

-Allez Harry, dit tout à tonton Draco! s'amusa le blond.

-Si jamais toi et moi avons un lien, ce ne serait sûrement pas celui là!

Draco resta interloqué, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Mais Harry continua pour lui.

-Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un Draco?

-Je sais pas, j'ai déjà couché mais -

-Pas comme tes petites conquêtes sans importance, fit le brun, agacé... Mais aimer au point de sentir seul alors que tu es entouré de tes meilleurs amis ; de vouloir hurler tant celui qui te manque n'est pas là ; que tu le cherche tout le temps du regard, juste pour t'assurer qu'il est bien là.

-...

-Et des fois, il y a des moments où tu n'en peux plus, tu veux que _lui_ saches ce que tu ressens, que tu l'aimes plus que tout ; que tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi c'est lui ; que c'est juste comme ça. Que ça a toujours été lui...

Draco ne put qu'acquiescer, sentant son coeur battre de plus en plus vite. Harry et lui étaient si semblables en fait.

Le brun tourna sa tête vers lui, et dit d'une voix plus faible :

-Ça a toujours été toi Draco. Toujours.

Le blond ne savait pas comment réagir. Et le temps qu'il assimile ce que Harry venait de lui dire, celui ci se levait déjà, pour partir à toutes jambes vers le château.

-HARRY!

Le blond s'était relevé d'un bond, et hurlait après un brun qui ne voulait pas se retourner. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, alors qu'il croyait que Draco ne ressentait rien pour lui!

Mais Harry ne voulait pas se retourner; alors le blond utilisa les grands moyens, en faisant ce que les Malfoys faisaient le mieux.

-ACCIO HARRY POTTER!!

D'abord il n'y eut rien; mais au moment où le blond allait pousser un soupir, il resta bouche-bée devant la masse qui vola vers lui en hurlant. Et quand Harry Potter atterrit à ses pieds, il y eut un silence, puis:

-ÇA MARCHE! hurla le blond.

Le brun en oublia presque sa colère et sa peine, face au spectacle que donnait un Draco fou de joie.

-Dray...dit il faiblement.

-Oui Harry? Avoue que tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle là hein?!

-Draco... si tu m'as ramené juste pour me dire que les Malfoys peuvent mettre à leur pieds les Potter, tu -

Il fut coupé par le blond, qui venait de prendre place sur ses genoux, alors que Harry était toujours assis par terre. Draco poussa un soupir, et passa ses mains autour du cou de Harry. Celui ci semblait d'ailleurs près à faire une crise cardiaque.

-Ah Harry ; si au moins tu m'avais laissé répondre...

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Merlin, il se sentait tellement heureux! Harry le remarqua, et passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Un énorme sourire vient aussi prendre place sur ses lèvres. Draco continua, faisant doucement passer ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry.

-Répond moi ; qui, a toujours été _mon_ ennemi?

-Moi, mais ce n'est pas forcement-

-Chut! Qui, a toujours réussi à me faire réagir violemment, et avec pas grand chose?

-...Moi.

-Exact. Et encore plus facile: qui, est dans mes bras en ce moment?

-Moi! répondit Harry.

Draco se pencha vers le brun, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque.

-C'est pareil Harry. Ça a toujours été toi...

Et il s'avança, goûtant enfin à la bouche tant désirée. Une simple pression d'abord, puis il s'écarta légèrement pour mieux revenir fondre sur les lèvres. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à leur douceur, Harry ouvrit la bouche, d'où une langue joueuse pointa.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, et il se serra encore plus contre le brun, avant d'écarter ses lèvres et de mêler leur langues. Elles se caressèrent doucement, amoureusement; calmant l'ardeur des deux jeunes hommes pour la transformer en tendresse.

Le baiser devint plus doux, et Harry finit par lui poser un dernier baiser sur la joue, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les cheveux soyeux du blond.

-Je t'aime, murmura t-il.

Draco posa ses lèvres près de l'oreille du brun, pour souffler à son tour un "je t'aime Harry" ému.

-Allez viens, fit Harry en les relevant. On retourne voir les autres.

-Et c'est moi qui dit à la belette qu'on est ensemble! Il ne va pas en revenir.

-Haha, d'accord!

Et il l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de lui prendre la main et de les faire rentrer à l'intérieur.

HDHDHDHD

-Draco...

-Oh allez 'Ry, c'était juste pour rire! Et tu gâche l'instant là!

-Non. Je veux que tu t'excuse, sinon j'arrête.

-NON!

Pourtant, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas le choix ; parce qu'il était collé contre un mur du château avec pour bourreau, son petit ami Gryffondor. Et le blond avait pleins d'idées en tête, toutes mettant en scène lui et le brun.

Mais Harry était quelqu'un de très rancunier, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis.

-Mais Harry, c'était tellement drôle de voir la belette voler travers la Grande Salle! Je suis sur qu'il ne savait pas à quoi l'Accio servait vraiment...'Ry s'il te plaît, j'ai trop envie là! gémit le blond en cognant ses hanches contre celles d'Harry.

-Non, Dray! Tu as vraiment été bête sur ce coup là!

Tous les deux se retenaient avec difficultés de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Mais Harry ne voulait pas céder. Draco lança alors un regard plein de désir au brun.

-S'il te plaît 'Ry, je te veux tellement... Je t'aime, souffla t-il finalement, utilisant les grands moyens.

-Je te déteste Dray, grogna le brun avant de se coller et à lui, et d'enfin unir leur bouche.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. Harry dit alors sérieusement.

-Mais arrête tout de même d'utiliser ce sort, Dray!

Le blond leva un sourcil amusé.

-Tu veux que nous nous arrêtions en si bon chemin pour que je puisse aller chercher ce dont nous avons besoin pour continuer?

Harry fronça les sourcils, et finit par éclater de rire en prenant sa baguette.

-Accio lubrifiant!

_HDHD_ THE END _HDHD_

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Comment ai je pu faire ça?! (surtout cette fin --' ) mais bon, il fallait que je le finisse, car impossible de continuer "Un tatouage!" autrement.

J'avais prévenu que c'était niais et cucul mais je suis désolé, mon cerveau a quelques problèmes pour ce qui est de la normalité. ;P J'hésite à faire une suite, avec des petits bouts de la vie à Poudlard après... Je sais pas encore!

Mais je suis contente quand même d'avoir fini (et puis ça fait toujours plaisir d'écrire), et une review serais la bienvenue :D. Ah oui et sinon, si vous n'avez rien à faire, là tout de suite, allez lire mes autres fictions ;)

Bisoux : D !!


	2. Confundo

Par la sueur de mon front, et les ampoules de mes doigts, j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre *cri de la victoire avec poing brandi*

Bref, il est situé après "Accio HP", mais j'ai d'autres chapitres en tête, et certains se passeraient avant celui ci (vous me suivez? Vous comprendrez après).

Mon Kien d'amour m'as conseillé, mais comme Monsieur a ses règles, je ne prends pas en compte toutes ses demandes XP (mais tu m'aimes quand même hein?)

Stop au blabla,

Le monstre est là...

Bonne Lecture :)

xxxxxxxx

Harry savait très bien où chercher son petit ami disparut.

Depuis le petit déjeuner, Blaise lui avait dit ne pas l'avoir vu en cours ; et il s'était directement mit à sa recherche. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits que Draco choisissait pour se "cacher".

Le brun arrivait rapidement près de l'arbre qui faisait face au lac. Il reconnut alors la silhouette qui se trouvait en dessous.

-Dray?

Il avança prudemment, ne sachant pas quelle allait être sa réaction...Pas très bonne de toute évidence, lorsque Harry vit le regard froid de Draco.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Potter? dit il d'un ton méprisant.

Bien qu'Harry s'y était un peu préparé, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur de se serrer. Le blond le vit, et poussa un soupir.

-Je suis désolé 'Ry ; c'est juste que...

-Que quoi? Tu préfères que je partes, et que tu puisse ressasser tes ennuis tout seul?

-Non, bien sur que non! s'exclama Draco, avant de pousser un nouveau soupir. Viens là Harry, ajouta t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Le brun s'y glissa rapidement, et il mit sa tête contre la peau pâle. Et il y déposa un baiser, faisant frissonner le blond.

-Je suis désolé Draco, pour la lettre de ton père.

-C'est rien, chuchota t-il.

-Bien sur que si! Je sais que son avis à propos de nous comptait pour toi ; et quand Blaise m'as parlé de la beuglante, enfin...j'ai eu peur que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la bouche de Draco venant se poser sur la sienne. Leur langues jouèrent un moment ensemble, avant que les deux adolescents reprennent leur souffles, fronts contre fronts.

-'Ry, dit Draco, je ne te quitterai pas à cause des idées préconçues de mon père, c'est clair?

-Mais, tes relations avec lui alors?

-Ça, on verra après. Mais tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit le mois dernier?

Harry posa son regard sur les bagues que Draco avait acheté ce fameux mois. Et en se souvenant de la demande de mariage plus qu'électrisante du blond, Harry eut un énorme sourire niais.

-Oui je sais, répondit il avec ce sourire.

Ce qui lui valut un coup sur la tête.

-Crétin, efface moi cet air débile de ton visage.

Mais Harry lui sauta dessus, ne lui laissant pas le temps de râler encore plus.

-Tu verra Dray, ton père finira par nous accepter, déclama Harry solennellement sur les genoux du blond. Il viendra même à notre mariage, entouré de Weasley !

Draco éclata de rire, mais fut coupé à son tour par les lèvres d'Harry, réclamant la douceur des siennes.

xxxxxxxx

Ils étaient à présent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ; Draco près de son petit ami, et entouré par leurs amis. Ils passaient souvent la soirée ensemble près du feu, profitant de l'ambiance chaleureuse alors qu'il neigeait au dehors.

-Noël arrive bientôt, disait Ron à Harry, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que Blaise m'a acheté comme cadeau !

Le métis, qui a cet instant discutait avec Draco, commença à pâlir. Ce qui fit réagir son petit ami.

-Quoi?! Tu ne m'as encore rien acheté?

-Parce quoi tu y as déjà pensé peut être, rétorqua Blaise avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

-Bien sur! J'ai même déjà tout acheté et emballé!

Face à l'air horrifié de Blaise, tous ceux qui se trouvaient près d'eux éclatèrent de rire. Harry pourtant, vit que son blond faisait un peu trop semblant d'être joyeux.

Alors il passa un bras autour de Draco, lui signalant par la même occasion qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, malgré la discussion qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Le blond tourna la tête, et Harry lui donner un léger baiser. Draco soupira, et se reposa contre le canapé.

-Si ce n'est pas mignon, glissa Hermione à Théodore Nott, qui se trouvait près d'elle.

Ron soupira :

-Et en plus, ils sont fiancées...c'est tellement romantique.

Cette fois ci, il pouffa en voyant Blaise pâlir à nouveau.

-Non Blaise, on n'est pas pressé pour ce genre de chose, pas comme ces deux là.

Et à son soupir soulagé, tout le monde explosa de rire, même Draco. Mais à ce moment, plusieurs d'entre eux, étouffèrent d'énormes bâillements et ils surent qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

-Bon, on s'échange nos élèves comme d'habitude, fit Harry en partant avec Draco, alors que Blaise se dirigeait vers le dortoir des Gryffondors.

-Tu rigolerais moins si c'était toi qui devait les supporter lorsqu'ils oublient le sortilège d'insonorisation! lui lança Dean.

Harry fit une grimace amusée, avant de sortir à la suite de son amoureux, soudainement empressé.

xxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tôt, entre les bras de son amoureux. Avec un petit sourire fatigué, il posa un baiser sur la mâchoire du blond et se leva. Draco ne se réveilla pas, habitué à ce que le brun se lève souvent avant lui. Harry allait régulièrement se promener un peu avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Mais ce matin là, Harry avait d'autres préoccupations. Il avait déjà été parlé à Dumbledore la veille, et le directeur lui avait donné l'autorisation d'utiliser sa cheminé personnelle pour quitter le château un moment.

Le brun savait qu'il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur la peine de Draco.

Alors il avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à Lucius Malfoy.

Il avait déjà accompagné Draco plusieurs fois chez lui, pour rendre visite à la mère de celui ci. Mais jamais encore il n'avait croisé Lucius depuis sa cinquième année, au Département des Mystères, où il faillit être tué... Ce qui n'allait pas arranger les affaires de notre Gryffondor.

Il venait d'ailleurs d'atterrir dans le salon Malfoy grâce à la poudre de Cheminette.

-Potter ?!

Et devant lui, se trouvait le père de son amant ; toujours grand, blond, fier... mais pour la première fois, vêtu d'un pyjama en coton rouge avec des petits pélicans dorés .

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'image presque attendrissante que lui donnait un Lucius Malfoy habillé aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

-Potter pourquoi êtes vous là ? Dans mon salon ? Un matin ?! Et vous vous moquez de moi en plus !!

-Je...excusez moi Mr Malfoy, mais je dois vous parler de Draco, fit Harry le plus sérieusement possible.

A ces mots, l'homme croisa les bras en soupirant :

-Je suppose que je devait m'y attendre... Venez vous asseoir Potter, ajouta t-il en désignant le fauteuil en face de lui.

Harry obéit, ne se souvenant plus à quel moment il avait atterri dans la cinquième dimension.

-Oh, et ne faites pas cette tête ! Je savais bien que vous viendriez à un moment ou l'autre me parler de mon fils.

-Draco vous aime Mr Malfoy.

Ces mots eurent un effet radical sur le blond, qui sembla affecté ; mais Harry reprit aussitôt :

-Et pour lui, savoir que notre relation ne vous convenait pas l'as beaucoup blessé. Enfin...

-Comment aurais je pu réagir autrement ?! le coupa Malfoy, faisant sursauter Harry. Je n'ai jamais su comment l'élever convenablement, moi !

Harry resta quelques instants bouche bée. Voila que le grand Lucius Malfoy, ancien mangemort, lui faisait des confessions en pyjama.

-Vous savez Potter, je n'ai sûrement pas été un bon père. Draco a failli recevoir la marque de Voldemort à cause de moi et ...maintenant qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, je lui mets des baguettes dans les sombrals! Je suis un père pathétique... finit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Écoutez Malfoy, de mon point de vue, vous avez totalement raison...

La mina accablé de l'homme lui fit presque pitié.

-Mais pour Draco, votre avis comte énormément. Alors vous allez tout de suite envoyer une lettre à votre fils pour lui dire que vous acceptez ...

-A ça non alors !!

-...

-Tout de même, je suis un Malfoy ! Alors changer d'avis aussi vite serait me ridiculiser !

Harry ne put que secouer la tête de dépit devant tant orgueil. A cet instant, il aurait presque pu voir Draco debout à la place de son père.

Mais comme il n'était que huit heures du matin et que le brun commençait à saturer, il ouvrit la bouche, creusant ainsi sa propre tombe.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas dire que vous ne me trouviez pas à la hauteur de Dray?

Cette réplique eut le don d'attirer toute l'attention de Malfoy, et il commença à réfléchir intensément.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut un grand sourire que Harry se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Et c'est pourquoi je vais vous lancer un défi difficile, pour que vous prouviez que vous êtes assez bien pour faire parti de la famille !

-Hein ?!

Mais ignorant l'exclamation du brun, Lucius continua, revigoré par sa soudaine idée de génie.

-Oui ! Mais il faut trouver quelque chose de vraiment difficile, nous sommes les Malfoy sacre bleu!

Il parlait plus pour lui même que pour Harry.

-Quelque chose qui fasse de lui un Malfoy ce n'est pas rien...Oh je sais !!

Il se tourna enfin ver un Harry soucieux. Non sans raisons.

-Potter, savez vous jouer aux échecs?

-J'y joue parfois avec Ron mais...

-C'est tout à fait ça, continua Malfoy, vous allez jouer contre ce Weasley. Les échecs sont le seul sport dans lequel nous avons toujours été battu par les Weasley. Et je dirai à Draco que si vous battez ce rouquin, alors j'accepterais votre couple.

-Et vous viendrez à notre mariage?

-Oui !

Harry avait conscience que l'homme ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, mais c'était déjà ça de gagner.

-Bien, dans ce cas je vais y aller Mr Malfoy.

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt Potter. Pourquoi pas ce soir? Oui, s'exclama t-il, cet après midi c'est parfait ! Bonne journée alors !

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant Harry déboussolé. Il avait sérieusement de quoi s'inquiéter... Surtout avec Draco.

Le brun reprit la cheminée, espérant pouvoir se blottir un peu contre son amant avant que celui ci n'apprenne la nouvelle.

xxxxxxxx

-Harry !

-Dray, tu es déjà levé?

Le brun tenta de se glisser entre les bras de son amant, mais celui ci ne bougea pas. Il était habillé...et en colère.

Collé contre un Draco plus froid que la glace, Harry soupira :

-Qu'est ce que j'ai_ encore_ fait ?

Et lorsqu'une lettre fut aplatit sur son visage, il commença à la lire, avant de s'exclamer :

-Déjà ! Mais je suis rentré directement.

-Et bien mon père semblait réellement enchanté par ton idée de génie il faut croire ! cria le blond en colère.

Harry ne le lui dit pas, mais il trouvait Draco particulièrement sexy lorsqu'il était énervé.

-Et arrêtes ce regard lubrique, je ...

Mais il se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire 'Ry ?

Le brun s'assit près du blond et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Draco s'appuya en retour contre lui. Merlin il aimait le brun, mais il aurait vraiment mieux fait de se taire.

-Dray, je vais gagner bien sur.

Celui ci lui jeta un regard désabusé.

-Désolé Harry mais tu es nul aux échecs. Soit réaliste, combien de fois à tu gagné contre Ron?

-Je te l'ai dit ; ne te fais pas de soucis, j'ai une idée. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi Dray.

-On a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon...

xxxxxxxx

-Tu as bien compris, tu attends mon signe!

-Mais pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire ? Blaise pourrait tout aussi bien s'en...

-Non. Blaise sort avec Ron, et il ne le trahirait jamais.

Draco jeta un regard dubitatif à son petit ami.

-Tu n'es pas sensé être le meilleur ami de Weasley?

-... Ce n'est pas la même chose, rétorqua Harry. Tu as compris alors?

-Mais oui ! Ça n'est pas très dur de toute façon, ajouta le blond en s'effondrant sur le brun.

Ils revenaient tout juste du déjeuner, et Draco n'en pouvait plus de son petit ami. Le "duel" était prévu pour l'heure suivante et finalement, c'était le brun le plus anxieux des deux.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient retournés dans la chambre de Draco pour s'allonger un peu.

-On fait quoi en attendant?

-On se repose.

Mais la vision que Harry se faisait du repos divergeait quelque peu de celle de Draco.

-Harry, c'est à cause de toi que notre après midi a été gâchée, alors n'y pense même pas.

-Justement, ça va te détresser, fit le brun, taquin.

Mais Draco s'échappa des mains baladeuses de son petit ami pour se blottir entre ses bras.

-On se repose, répéta t-il.

Avec un petit soupir, Harry resserra sa prise avant de s'assoupir, suivant Draco dans le sommeil.

xxxxxxxx

-Bon les gars, vous connaissez les règles, alors vous pouvez commencer, dit solennellement Blaise.

Et la partie commença.

Un public s'était constitué autour des deux joueurs, mais contenue par Dean et Seamus qui se complaisaient à merveille dans leur rôles de gardes du corps. Plus près des joueurs, étaient assis un Draco gêné, entouré de ses parents ; Hermione et le reste de leurs amis étaient aussi présents.

Ron et Harry avaient beau être meilleurs amis, ils jouaient l'un contre l'autre avec une ardeur et une rage des plus impressionnantes.

Harry devait gagner, et Ron ne pouvait se ridiculiser devant son petit ami !

Et ainsi commença la plus grande et la plus stressante de toute les parties d'échec.

-Tour en H5.

Et la foule retenait son souffle.

-Fou en B6.

Et quelques cris se faisaient entendre dans la salle.

-Reine en E3.

Harry était un bon joueur, contrairement à ce que Draco avait dit ; mais face à Ron personne ne pouvait être qualifier de bon joueur.

Et la sueur perlait sur le front du brun alors qu'il se disait :

_Mais que fait Draco !?_

xxxxxxxx

Draco aurait bien aimé être capable de parler à Harry. Mais la partie commencé, personne n'avait le droit de leur adresser un mot, et il était à présent en train de paniquer.

Pourtant, il avait suivit les instructions du brun à la lettre ! Au moment où Harry s'était passé la main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il était en danger, il avait sorti discrètement sa baguette. Heureusement, il savait faire des sortilèges informulés et donc, il n'eut qu'à bouger légèrement sa baguette en pensant très fort "confondus" !

Et là..rien !! Pas même un bâillement de la part du roux, c'était à ne plus rien comprendre.

Le brun lui avait pourtant dit que Hermione avait jeté un sort de confusion à McLaggen lors des sélections de Quidditch, mais pourquoi alors...

Le blond stoppa. Hermione? Mais bien sur, il n'avait simplement pas utilisé le bon sort !

_-Blaise, que faisons nous ici déjà ?_

_-On regarde Ron se reprendre sa place de gardien comme le roi qu'il est._

_-Le froid doit avoir gelé tes derniers neurones... Enfin, face à McLaggen, ton Weasley va avoir quelques problèmes_

_Blaise lui sourit malicieusement, et sortit sa baguette. Caché derrière les gradins du stade de Quidditch, Draco s'étouffa._

_-Tu vas tricher?!_

_-Et comment ! Regarde._

_Les deux gardiens en était à leur dernier arrêt, et c'était à McLaggen de jouer. _

_Avec précision, Blaise bougea sa baguette en récitant d'une voix assurée :_

_-Confundo._

Seul lui et Blaise savait qui avait vraiment lancé le bon sort ce jour là !

Reportant son attention sur son petit copain visiblement stressé, Draco bougea à nouveau sa baguette imperceptiblement, tout en pensant "confundo" !

-Roi en E5.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

Ron-l'imbattable-Weasley venait tout juste de jouer un coup qui signait sa perte !

Et Harry gagna alors en deux coups.

C'est fièrement, face à son meilleur ami blanc comme un linge, qu'il prononça la formule fatidique :

-Échec et Mat !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva alors dans la grande salle. Des hurlements venaient féliciter la victoire de Harry et les sifflements d'admiration fusaient.

Mais, humble, le brun se tourna vers Lucius Malfoy. L'homme alors eut un sourire, et dit d'un ton faussement ennuyé :

-Dans ce cas Potter, je ne m'opposerai plus au couple que vous formez avec mon fils.

Et les cris reprirent de plus belle...

Peu à peu, les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs, toujours sous la surveillance de Dean et Seamus.

Blaise raccompagnait son petit ami dévasté, conscient que seul un câlin chaleureux allait réconforter Ron, qui n'arrêtait pas de murmurer des "Pourquoi?" et "c'est pas possible".

Quand aux deux principaux concernés, ils étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps.

xxxxxxxx

-Dray?

-Hmm?

-Je me sens quand même un peu mal pour Ron. Il aurait gagné si on n'avait pas triché.

-Ne culpabilise pas. On le lui dira un jour.

-Dans longtemps?

Se retournant vers son petit ami allongé dans leur lit, Draco l'embrassa, avant de répondre.

-Ouais, très longtemps, j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer.

Harry embrassa encore le blond, et se leva. Draco regarda avec un sourire empli fierté, le corps nu de son fiancé se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi Dray?

-J'irais après toi, tu m'as épuisé, répondit il avec un sourire moqueur.

Le brun leva un sourcil, avant de demander :

-Tu préfère peut être que je te lance un Accio ?

Et avec une rapidité qui fit rire Harry, Draco les emmena dans la salle de bain.

xxxxxxxx

-Je te l'avais dit Narcissa!

-Oh Lucius, même si tu as eu raison, je n'ai pas aimé que tu fasses semblant de t'opposer à Draco.

-Peut importe! Et Potter... si j'avais su qu'il m'aiderait autant que ça! Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui lancer un "Confundus" pour qu'il accepte cette idée de tournoi d'échecs !

- C'est "Confundo" chéri...Cette défaite de ton grand père contre le Vieux Weasley t'avais vraiment traumatisé.

-J'avais huit ans... Et maintenant, nous sommes vengés!

-Aller, dors Lucius.

-Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

-Toi aussi.

xxxxxxxx

Mayou baille ; Fatiguée, mais heureuse d'avoir fini :) et avec un air songeur, elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut être arrêter les OS trop gay et dégoulinants. (je vais me détesté en relisant d'avoir écrit cette chose --')

Quand je parlais d'autres chapitres, je pensais au moment où Draco demande Harry en fiançailles par exemple(même si tu trouves ça « tapette » kien :p!!). Et puis, je suis tout le temps en train d'écrire en ce moment...des OS et une longue fic qui n'ont à voir avec mes histoires en cours..--'

En plus , je pars en Italie dans deux semaines (Youhou!!), et après, bac blanc (moins youhou) mais je vais faire ce que je peux, j'ai vraiment envie de poster (qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour de gentilles reviews ;))

Kien, ce message est (encore) pour toi : si tu m'envoie encore une review en language lion, ou la thèse mathématique de mon prénom...ma vengeance sera terrible...

Bonne soirée! :)


End file.
